


The Love Forgotten

by WeirdShipper (BlackHeartAndPurpleSoul)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartAndPurpleSoul/pseuds/WeirdShipper
Summary: Life, though many a times similar to myths, is not always like them.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 3





	The Love Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote just for the Jeyna ship.

Reyna didn't know when, but she had become like Echo from the story of Echo and Narcissus.  
She wasn't expressly cursed by Juno, no, the Goddess had, in fact, (with tears she doubted were fake), told her that she had been the greatest warrior she'd ever seen. She had asked if Reyna wanted anything, anything at all, and that she was ready to grant any wish of hers.  
Reyna looked hopefully over to where Jason was, deciding to ask Juno to give him his memories back, so that he could remember her, and what they had been.  
But, to her shock, she saw Jason with another girl, and to her, they looked so happy, probably happier than he'd been with her.  
So she thanked Juno, and said that she was glad as she was; and cursed herself.

—

She really felt like she was the mountain nymph, too.  
Like someone who, though not stripped of her powers, was rendered immobile whenever Jason was around, Piper not too far away.  
Like someone who was fated to crumble, wither, fade as she watched the person she loved fall more and more for someone else.  
Like someone who's destiny was to never get the person she wanted, to remain alone forever.  
And so she did. She did talk with Jason, but briefly. He remained blissfully ignorant of their past relationship and spoke with her like an old friend.  
And Reyna's hopes were slowly crushed to the ground, and she never talked back to anyone anymore unless she was talked to first.  
She became an epitome of Echo's character. 

—

Soon, Jason and Piper became more public in their relationship.  
Words that were said only in the privacy of the woods were now whispered in each other's ears. The platonic touches were nowadays visibly less so. And if Reyna was sad before, now she was shattered.  
They looked in each other's eyes as if their whole sky was hung in them. They had established that physical contact was absolutely necessary and even if a single moment wasn't spent with their significant half then it was a moment wasted.  
And in those moments, they vocalised many 'I love you's. And each time either of them spoke those precious words, Reyna copied, whispering them from afar to herself and to the Jason who was always situated in her heart.

—

They were in a battle.  
A small argument between them and the local magical tribe living further north from them, an argument which grew and grew and grew until it could no longer be held within those walls of the Roman Forum, an argument which threatened the very existence of the Camp.  
There were some if these short events when Reyna felt alive. Moments which made her life even more worthy. Times which distracted her from the thoughts of Jason.  
And then she saw it, rather she felt it. A narrowed gaze, tightened string, a sharpened bolt; and the next moment, there was a arrow speeding towards his direction.  
He didn't see nor heard it as his back was towards it, but she did. And so did Piper.  
But it was Reyna who was faster, Reyna who was closer, and Reyna who reached there first.  
She knew she ought to have drawn her dagger, deflected the the arrow and all would've been fine.  
But there was something about the arrow; its pointed tip, lustrous shaft, precise construction that drew her in. She imagined there was 'peace' written all over it, like an invitation to her to end all things and live quitely, at last.  
So she just stood there, looking in aw as the arrow cut through air and pierced her torso and as she fell back slowly.  
There was many shouts, several scrambles, and the next moment, a number of people were next to her, all of them going unregistered from her mind as her focus was only on Jason crouched next to her, looking frantic and shaking her by the shoulders as if she would just stand up and dust her armour like nothing happened.  
She fixed her serene look on him and calmly said "I love you."  
Just like that, the curse was broken, for she had spoke something which was not verbalised by someone else first.  
She closed her eyes, and finally there was silence.

—

She expected herself in the Underworld, probably standing before the three judges who would decide where she would go.  
She didn't expect her to be in the white confines of the infirmary. She also didn't expect Jason to be sitting there, wringing his hands in his lap nervously.  
She stirred a bit, and Jason's senses, honed after years of training and numerous fights and countless battles, immediately catched it.  
In a moment, he was even closer to her, apologising over and over again with some snippets she didn't quite hear properly, but were similar to the sorrys he said.  
She smiled wistfully, because oh how the roles had got reversed.  
"Please Reyna."  
She turned toward him and gave him a raised eyebrow to understand what exactly she'd missed.  
"I, give me a chance, give us chance. I swear I didn't remember, it's not my fault, still, sorry. Please."  
She didn't want loose ends. "Piper–"  
"Would be fine, she herself told me to go and pursue you if I loved you."  
"And do you?" A question asked to safeguard her heart from falling in the treacherous depths of hope again.  
"More than ever." There was several expressions on his face, of anticipation, of desperation, of longing, of fondness, but most importantly, the love which was long lost returned.  
"I love you, Reyna." He said again, to cement the truth which she wished for and which he acknowledged.  
"I love you too." She closed her eyes, and belatedly realised that the rear on her cheek wasn't hers but of Jason's as he hugged her and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
Reyna's life wasn't a heart-wrenching mythological tale but just another silly rom-com, but you won't ever find her complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might've guessed and I have expressly mentioned, this was inspired by the story of Echo and Narcissus.


End file.
